Midnightdancer and Squintqueen
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: Two women meet in an online chat room. They live across the country from each other but have more in common than you might think. Rated T to be safe...could probably be K . Read and review.


Hi. I am back again. This is my first posted crossover and it probably will not get too many reviews, but it works even if you only watch one of the two shows.

_**Disclaimer: really people none of this is mine except Zack's girlfriend. She is mine.**_

_**Bone Spoilers: Pain at Heart, **_

_**CSI Spoilers: Lady Heathers box, For Warrick, One to Go, Good-bye and Good luck, **_

SquintQueen: Cam

MidnightDancer: Catherine

MidnightDancer and SquintQueen have entered the chat room.

SquintQueen: I feel like an idiot.

MidnightDancer: Wait isn't that the point of this site?

SquintQueen: No, the point of this is to "help us meet people who have experience with our current problems."

MidnightDancer: or so they say…

SquintQueen: Well it would be kind of pointless to say "this site is here for you to make a fool of yourself."

MidnightDancer: Totally true.

SquintQueen: Totally!?! What are you sixteen?

MidnightDancer: Sixteen-year-old daughter.

SquintQueen: Me, too. Not my biological daughter but I was with her father for two years. He was killed a few months back.

MidnightDancer: I'm sorry.

SquintQueen: I don't ever know what to say to that. 'It's okay' sounds insensitive, and I care but I don't want to seem rude.

MidnightDancer: Tell me about it. Eddie, Sam, Warrick, Mike…

SquintQueen: Hello new team member here.

MidnightDancer: What?

SquintQueen: Sorry I said it to my team in a similar situation go on. Who are those guy's?

MidnightDancer: Men I've cared about who have died.

SquintQueen: Sucks to be you.

MidnightDancer: Some days I would have to agree with you.

SquintQueen: How about today?

MidnightDancer: Defiantly.

SquintQueen: Care to share?

MidnightDancer: Depends…you got anywhere you need to be?

SquintQueen: Absolutely nowhere.

MidnightDancer: All right. I ran away from home when I was sixteen. I lived with my sister and mother, I had never known my father. I fled to Vegas were I became and exotic dancer.

SquintQueen: Hence the name.

MidnightDancer: Yes. One night at the bar, I met Eddie. He was sweet, charming…perfect. Six months later we were married. It was fine for a while…maybe because we were both on coke.

SquintQueen: Cocaine or the popular soft drink.

MidnightDancer: Cocaine.

SquintQueen: Oh.

MidnightDancer: Then I got pregnant. I stopped taking coke and everything went down hill from there.

SquintQueen: Down hill!?!

MidnightDancer: Well not all down hill. I wouldn't trade Lindsey for the world. Eddie didn't want me to quite coke. He also didn't want me to go through with the pregnancy. He started to abuse me, and he would start coming home drunk and it got worse.

SquintQueen: Damn. What did you do?

MidnightDancer: I started staying and my best friends house. He took care of me until Lindsey was born, then I went home.

SquintQueen: He let you go home, knowing that Eddie would hurt you?

MidnightDancer: He didn't know.

SquintQueen: Oh. How long did you stay?

MidnightDancer: Nearly five years. I filed for divorce when Lindsey turned five.

SquintQueen: What brought on the change of heart.

MidnightDancer: I caught him sleeping with another woman…in my bed.

SquintQueen: Ouch.

MidnightDancer: By that point I had paid my way through college and had joined the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I won custody of Lindsey and Eddie hated me for that. Years later he showed up at the lab and started yelling at me. Gil kicked him out.

SquintQueen: Gil?

MidnightDancer: My boss and the friend I went to when I was pregnant.

SquintQueen: Ah.

MidnightDancer: Eddie was murdered a few years later and after everything he had done I still cried for him. He gave me the best thing in my life and I owe him for that.

SquintQueen: You daughter.

MidnightDancer: Yes. His case is in our cold case files.

SquintQueen: I'm sorry.

MidnightDancer: Sam was my father. I had known him only as a friend of the family but I ran his DNA against mine in the course of a murder investigation and wouldn't you know…

SquintQueen: Suckish way to find out who your father is.

MidnightDancer: That is what I said. He was shot and died in my arms some time after that.

SquintQueen: Ouch.

MidnightDancer: Mike worked a few cases with me before dying in the line of duty. Only time I ever cried at a crime scene. They declared him dead and Gil had to lead me away from the ambulance in tears.

SquintQueen: And Warrick.

MidnightDancer: I knew him for nearly ten years. He was murdered a few months back. That was the end.

SquintQueen: End of what?

MidnightDancer: My team.

SquintQueen: How so?

MidnightDancer: The original Graveyard shift team was: Gil Grissom, me, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, and Sara Sidle.

SquintQueen: What happened?

MidnightDancer: Sara left. Warrick died. Gil followed Sara.

SquintQueen: So just you and Nick left?

MidnightDancer: Yea. You got a team.

SquintQueen: Yea but it isn't mine. It's Doctor Brennan's team. I am in charge by name but the squints all answer to her.

MidnightDancer: Squints?

SquintQueen: Lab techs. The screen name is only because I like to feel like I am part of there little family. Brennan and I bumped head when I first came. I don't think I helped that Booth started dating me. She has a major league crush on him. Anyway Seeley Booth, Temperance Brennan, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgens, and Zack Addy.

MidnightDancer: They still all there.

SquintQueen: No, Zack became and apprentice to a cannibalistic serial killer, and was sent to an insane asylum. We have had new lab techs but none who joined the "family". Zack's girlfriend might be considered part thought, and I think she is trying to get a job at the lab but I don't know.

MidnightDancer: You are nicer than I am.

SquintQueen: What makes you say that?

MidnightDancer: You let Seeley go and you don't want to rip Temperance limb from limb for kissing him.

SquintQueen: We both needed to move on, and who do you want to rip limb from…Ah…Sara.

MidnightDancer: How did you know?

SquintQueen: She is with Grissom. You clearly care about Grissom to the point where you may love him.

MidnightDancer: Yes, I love him. I hate myself for it. He is my best friend and I couldn't risk that so I let him go and now he's gone. Forever.

SquintQueen: You don't know it's forever.

MidnightDancer: He left with out a good-bye. I know why he did it. I wouldn't have expected anything else but it still hurts. Is that wrong?

SquintQueen: No.

MidnightDancer: He told me once he always had my back. I guess that isn't true anymore.

SquintQueen: I guess it isn't but there is someone else out there for you.

MidnightDancer: No, everybody I love leaves me. Hell, Lindsey will be off to college in two years. Then I'll only have Nicky. If he is still here.

SquintQueen: You've got me if that is any comfort at all.

MidnightDancer: Some.

SquintQueen: I am not going anywhere anytime soon.

MidnightDancer: Thanks; I've got to go. A new case just came up.

SquintQueen: Have fun. I have a long night of paper work ahead of me.

I know that was probably OOC but I don't really care. It was fun to write and reviews are welcome.


End file.
